A Caged Bird
by Eunnie
Summary: A fired covered griffin attacked the Hidden Village of Fire, Kajida, in the middle of the night. The 1st Hokage managed to sealed the cursed demon inside his newborn daughter, Fuko Itazura. Find out what happened to Itazura ever since that day.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters but mine.

**Prologue: The Past**

It was a peaceful night at the Hidden Village of Fire, AKA Kajida. Its located deep inside an extinct volcano, but everyone thought that the volcano was active. That's why everyone kept their distance from it, because it would 'erupt' anytime. Every villager was fast asleep, but someone or something lurked within the forest that surrounds the village. Soon, a whirlwind of fire burned down a house that was nearby the forest. The jounins and the hokage ran towards the burning house. More flames appeared, and a creature flew out from the woods. A fire-covered griffin flew over the village, unleashing more chaos. Many of the villagers burned from the roaring flames while the shinobis tried to stop the demon by using Ninjutsu.

"Hurry up! We need someone to use a water jutsu here and sand jutsu over there! It's getting away!" an elite jounin yelled. The griffin screeched so loudly that more houses fell down, crushing some people. "There's no way we can beat the grif-"

"Don't worry. I'll beat it."

"But Lord Hokage, you possibly can't-"

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. Now move aside." The jounin backed away while the hokage bit his thumb, drawing blood, and smearing his blood across a summoning scroll. A tiger appeared right next to him, almost as big as the griffin, maybe even larger. They both battled ferociously. Soon, the griffin was worn out, but the tiger didn't even break a sweat. The hokage went to his wife. "I-I'm sorry, Miyochi, but we have to make a sacrifice."

"For wha- No...Not my baby. Our baby is just a newborn. I won't let you."

"I have to. It's one sacrifice that'll save what's left of this village."

"Think of her future. How do you think she'll be treated? Please Damin..."

"She will be treated with respect and honor for saving this village." Miyochi slowly and cautiously gave her husband their child. She cried silently as her husband walked towards a shrine, placing his child on the alter table. "I'm sorry, my child, but you will be respected for saving this village. I promise you. Remember this, your mother and I will always love you for all of eternity." He kissed her on the forehead and then performed several different hand signs.

A seal appeared in front of the griffin, sealing it, and then it was placed on his daughter's palm. Miyochi sobbed as her husband, her only love, fell onto the floor. His eyes were now lifeless, but his last words were a silent whisper that was carried away by the wind.

"May my child be respected for what has happened today. Also, Miyochi, I will always love you. Do not forget me."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters but mine.

**CHAPTER 1: The Present**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Mommy?" said a childish voice.

"Yes, Itazura?"

"Where's daddy?" There was a pause.

"He-He's on a business trip."

"Oh. When is he coming back?"

"I-I don't know." She had a few tears slipping, which Itazura saw.

"It's ok, mommy. I'm sure he'll come back." She patted her mother's leg.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Itazura woke up from a slight cry in her mother's bathroom. She got up from her small bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Mommy?" She saw her mother lying in a pool of red water and a knife right next to her. At that time, she never knew what blood was. "Mommy? Are you ok? Speak to me. Don't leave me, mommy." Miyochi slowly lifted one hand to touch Itazura's cheek.

"M-My dear child, I-I love you very much. Your father will never come back, a-and neither will I." She kissed her daughter's forehead, the same place that Damin had kissed five years ago. Soon, Miyochi's hand fell onto the bathroom floor as her eyes became lifeless.

**AFTER HER MOM'S FUNERAL**

"She didn't even cry."

"IT'S ALL HER FAULT THAT DAMIN AND MIYOCHI DIED!" a villager yelled, pointing at Itazura.

"How? Why? She's their offspring."

"Damin died because he sealed _it_ in her. Miyochi died because _she_ brought up Damin."

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know. I never knew. _"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" Itazura yelled. The sadness over came her. Tears started to build up in her eyes, threatening to flow free.

"Of course you didn't." Itazura turned around to find a woman; the 2nd hokage of the village. "Why don't you come with me? You can be my child from now on." Itazura just ran to her and hugged the Hokage tightly. Faint whispers of rumors started spreading around about the demon child.

"I heard that Aleena adopted the demon."

"No way! That's impossible!"

"Obviously not. Look." One of the village women pointed at the 2nd Hokage who gave Itazura a piggy back ride.

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Hee hee. They'll never know it was me. It was so easy too!" Itazura said as she snickered. She's now 12 years old, and her childish side never left her. Right now, she's hiding behind a fence, peeking out of a hole. She now knew why her father died. It was to seal the griffin in her. She found this out when she was 8. Now, she regretted for being alive. She's the one who should have died instead of her parents, but the Aleena, 2nd hokage said otherwise.

_"I think that everyone was born for a reason. Same goes for people dying. Your parents died for you to live, I'm pretty sure. Now you have to find your reason for living."_ ((Sorry if it sounds SO much like Fruits Basket! Guess I was too into it. ;))

Aleena treated her like she was her own daughter. But all happy times have an ending, whether it's a good one or a bad one. Aleena died saving the village, just like her own father did. Back to the present, Itazura just pulled a major prank. She placed a bucket full of paint above a door, and when the 3rd hokage, a young woman, went through it, well, you know. Unless you're that dumb...The jounins that seen this scene were out raged and chased her, while the hokage laughed.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Hello, Itazura." someone said from behind her.

"AGH! Oh, it's you, Lord Hokage." she said nervously.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I use to be like you when I was at your age." Sayuka, the Hokage, said while smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I must quite say, it was a classic."

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama!" Itazura smiled.

"Well, isn't the academy supposed to start in about 5 minutes?" Sayuka questioned.

"Ack! I promised Aleena I'll become a shinobi! Thank you, Hokage-sama, but I have to leave now. Bye!" and with that, she ran towards the academy. Sayuka just stared at her before laughing.

"You'll become a great shinobi, Fuko Itazura. Maybe you'll even be better than me." she mumbled, smiling a bit. Sayuka then turned around and started walking away towards the Hokage's office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Naruto characters other than mine.

**Authors note:** Haha. I finally got the 2nd chapter out. Uhm... I would appreciate if people left reviews for this story, even if its something stupid. ;; Well, have fun reading!

**CHAPTER 2: The Test**

**AT THE ACADEMY**

"pant pant I made it." Itazura sighed as she sat down in her assigned seat.

"Class, please quiet down. Quiet down now. SHUT UP!" a jounin yelled. He was a tall, handsome male that was able to make any female drool or faint, but unlike the other females, Itazura knew better. He has blackish blue hair with matching black eyes with a bluish rim. He has a great body, which made the females drool a lot more. He also had a scar on his cheek, intensifying his hotness by like a million times. All the girls in class drooled, creating a huge puddle in front of the room while Itazura and the boys rolled their eyes.

"Ahem. Thank you. Now class, as you may know, today is the final test to see if you qualify as a shinobi. If you fail, you have to stay at the academy for another year. Now, once your name is called, go to the testing room. Arino Kojimi." Kojimi stood up and started walking towards the testing room.

Kojimi is I guess you say, the most heart-throbbing boy in the academy, beside Sunio, their teacher. Kojimi has reddish hair with brown eyes. He's not that built, but it's enough to make girls scream their lungs out, literally. A girl name Remy screamed until she couldn't even speak. Kojimi came out with a headband on his forehead. All the girls but Itazura sighed as Kojimi returned to his seat.

"Next is Fuko Itazura." Sunio called. Itazura rose up from her seat, and she headed towards the testing room. Once she entered the room, she saw two shinobis: a jounin and a chuunin.

"Well, Ms. Fuko, can you make 3 doppelganger?" the jounin asked. He was known as Rukomi, and he had blue hair and green eyes.

"Sure!" she said while smiling. Itazura did a series of different hand signs, and then there was a poof. As the smoke disappeared, four Itazura was revealed.

"That's very good, Ms. Fuko. Here's your headband." the chuunin complimented. She was a brunette that reached to her shoulders with crystal blue eyes. She was known as the prettiest woman in Kajida, Shiwa Kirei. Itazura stared at her headband with excitement. She quickly put it around her forehead with the Kajida sign facing her left, bowed to the older shinobis, and left the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. As she returned to her seat, the other kids mumbled to each other, but with her demon-like senses, lets just say she eavesdropped ;.

"Can you believe it? That wretched demon actually passed!"

"Well, duh! She probably cheated with her freaky demon powers."

"But it's still sleeping, isn't it?"

"Well, she was always the teacher's pet ever since she came, and that was like four months ago! She passed in less than four months while some of us were here for more than two years and still hasn't passed. I wonder why she wants to be a shinobi anyways." one asked.

"I heard that the 2nd Hokage took her in, and before she died, she made her promise that she'll become a shinobi. At least that's what the rumors said." Itazura didn't want to hear anything else. She was still depressed that the hokage died. She treated her with such kindness, and her death still affected her.

"Well, at least she's better than all of you guys. You can't even make one functioning dooplanger." someone pointed out. Itazura looked up to see...


	4. Important!

Whoa… I haven't updated since 2007. That's a long time. Whew, 3 years? Man. xD

Now then, my life somewhat got hectic overall. Now I'm a high school senior, waiting for graduation. I have also joined the Navy, so I won't be here from about June to January due to basic training camp.

What I wanted to tell you all is that, unfortunately, I lost all the stories I had. My USB thing decided to grow legs and run away. BUT! I will try to rewrite everything, and maybe even add some more ideas and plots. I have matured in 3 years (who wouldn't?), and my spelling and grammar has improved greatly.

**So please bear with me until at least next February! I promise some more stuff and updates!**

**~EUNNIE**


End file.
